Hikari Kujou
Hikari Kujou (九条 ひかり Kujou Hikari) es considerada la Vida de la Reina, una parte de los espiritus de la Reina de la Luz que aparece cuando esta se separa en tres partes: los Heartiel, la encarnación de sus deseos; Hikari, que representa la Vida de la Reina; y el Trono de la Reina, que representa su corazón. Ella ha perdido su memoria y sus habilidades de cuando era Reina, y vive como una humana pasiva. Ella hace amigas y va a la Academia Verone con Nagisa Misumi y Honoka Yukishiro y trabaja en la tienda ambulante de Akane Fujita, con quien vive. Su alter ego es Shiny Luminosa (シャイニルミナス Shaini Ruminasu). Ella comprende el concepto de ser Shiny Luminosa muy deprisa pero siempre se esta preguntando por su pasado y a menudo se queda mirando al cielo fijamente. Normalmente es muy agradable, preocupada y educada, aunque también es muy ingenua debido a la perdida de memoria. Nunca se enfada en su forma humana, lo que hace que alguna gente se preocupe. Hikari cuida mucho de sus amigos y es muy amable con todo el mundo, llegando incluso a salvar al niño de la mansión para liberarlo de la oscuridad del Rey Haaku. Vive con Akane Fujita, quien es considerada su prima, y al final de la temporada adopta al niño de la mansión, dandole el nombre de Hikaru Kujou, su hermano pequeño. Hikari tiene los ojos verdes y el pelo rubio, sujeto con una trenza lateral que agarra con un par de pinzas rosas y un coletero de lazo con un corazón. HIkari suele vestir una camiseta amarilla de mangas largas debajo de la cual lleva una camisa semitransparente de color rosado. Lleva unos vaqueros doblados por la pantorrilla y unas zapatillas de deporte rosas. En verano lleva una camiseta blanca sobre la que lleva otra rosa de manga corta con el dibujo de una tetera. Viste unos vaqueros de color azul claro con lazos pequeños a los lados y unas zapatillas rosas. Como uniforme lleva un chaleco rojo sobre el que lleva una chaqueta roja con un lazo azul en el cuello. La falda es azul a cuadros con zapatos marrones oscuro y calcetines azul oscuro Historia Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart (ふたりはプリキュア ー マックスハート''Futari wa Purikyua Makkusu Hāto'') es la segunda temporada del anime Pretty Cure de Toei Animation. Comenzó el 6 de Febrero de 2005 en Japón y finalizó el 29 de Enero del 2006. thumb|Logo de Pretty Cure Max Heartthumb|left|211px|Shiny Luminosa en Max HeartEn esta temporada, la Reina decide volver a su forma original, y su esencia se divide en tres partes: los doce Hartiels (los deseos de la Reina), el Corazón de la Reina y la Vida de la Reina. Pero la Reina no es la única que se moviliza, y el Rey Haaku también obtiene una Vida. La Vida de la Reina resulta ser Hikari Kujou, estudiante de primer curso, que trabaja en el Tako Caffe junto con la señorita Akane. Hikari se convierte en una tercera Pretty Cure al trasformarse en Shiny Luminosa. Pretty Cure Max Heart thumb|left|[[Touch Commune|Forma de Porun en la 2º temporada]]Nagisa y Honoka siguen con su vida mientras en el Jardín de la Luz, la Reina esta gravemente herida. Ella comunica que debe dividirse en tras partes: su vida, su corazón, y los deseos de la Reina, llamados los 12 Heartiels. Nagisa y Honoka vuelven del colegio cuando un Zakenna les ataca pero entonces Mepple y Mipple vuelven permitiendoles transformarse otra vez en Pretty Cure. Tiempo despues conocen a una misteriosa chica de primer año llamada Hikari Kujou, quien sospechan tiene relación con la Reina. Hikari conoce a Porun y ambos sienten que están conectados. Más tarde, durante un ataque, Porun se junta con Hikari, permitiendole transformarse en Shiny Luminosa, la Vida de la Reina. A partir de entonces irán recogiendo los Heartiels en el Trono de la Reina para poder resucitar a la Reina. Durante la temporada tendran que enfrentarse contra los nuevos villanos (Circulas, Uraganos y Viblis), guardianes de la representación de la vida del Rey Haaku (Niño de la mansión), que tiene el aspecto y el caracter de un niño pequeño. Hikari y el niño tienen un encuentro que los deja a los dos marcados thumb|Broche Heartiel otorgado por Lulun Más tarde aparece un nuevo enmigo más poderoso y que logra vencer facilmente a las Pretty Cure, Valdes. Para poder vencerlo las guerreras legendarias van en busca de un nuevo poder de la luz. Es entonces cuando consiguen, gracias a su voluntad de salvar a los demás, los Brazaletes Brillantes, que les otorgan una gran fuerza además de mejorar su ataque. Tiempo despues aparece un ser misterioso asustando en la escuela. Resulta ser Lulun, la hermana pequeña de Porun. Ella apoya a Luminosa y consigue otorgarle nuevo broche Heartiel, que le permite hacer un potente escudo. El niño de la mansión y Hikari se encuentran de nuevo cuando esta visita Kyoto. Hikari comienza a ver cosas extrañas al igual que el niño del a mansión, y Valdes se da cuenta de que el equilibrio entre luz y oscuridad se hace más débil thumb|left|172px|Luminosa se despide de Black y WhiteLas chicas han conseguido reunir 11 de los 12 Heartiel cuando un día Hikari desaparece. Ella se encuentra en la Zona Dostuku, donde sin querer el niño de la mansión absorve su poder. Las chicas encuentran a Hikari muerta pero ella logra despertar. Sin embargo, el Rey Haaku resucita. Las chicas se niegan a arriesgar la vida de Hikari para resucitar a la Reina y luchan contra él. Los guardianes consiguen destrozar sus brazaletes a costa de su vida, mientras Luminosa consigue salvar al niño de la mansión. thumb|Todos juntos al final de la temporadaElla decide sacrificarse por sus amigas e introduce al último Heartiel. Valdes se funde con el Rey Haaku pero las Pretty Cure no se rinden y siguen luchando contra él. El Rey Haaku intenta destruirlas cuando la Reina aparece deteniendolo. Luminosa y las Pretty Cure lanzan su último ataque destruyendo al Rey Haaku, aunque Luminosa desaparece. Al día siguiente, Nagisa y Honoka están muy decaidas cuando ven que Hikari sigue viva junto con Mepple y los demás, además de que ahora ha adoptado al niño de la mansión bajo el nombre de Hikaru Kujou, su hermano. Pretty Cure Max Heart: La Película thumb|278px|La Bruja de la Zona DotsukuLa malvada Bruja de la Zona Dotsuku busca el Jardín de la Esperanza, mientras las chicas admiran el nuevo diamante que se ha comprado Akane. En el parque, Nagisa murmura que le gustaría algo así cuando unas misteriosas sombras les atacan. Ellas se transforman en Pretty Cure y logran vencerlos. Se desvela que ellos son la guardia real (Cuadrado, Redondo, Marques, Ovalo, Corazón, Pear y Triliant) y que han venido a pedirles ayuda. Ellas viajan hasta el Jardín de la Esperanza donde conocen a la reina del Jardín de la Esperanza y al príncipe que tiene un sorprendente parecido con FujiP. Ella les pide que usen su poder para proteger el Conjunto de Diamantes de ser robado, ya que entonces la esperanza no podría esparcirse por el mundo. Al principio todos se muestran muy contentos de que las poderosas Pretty Cure vayan a ayudarles escepto Cuadrado por lo que Honoka habla con él para intental persuadirlo de que les ayude, pero se cierra en banda. En la fiesta en honor al cumpleaños de la reina Nagisa se pelea con Cuadrado por decir que no son capaces de hacer nada la una sin la otra, por lo que sale corriendo dejando solas a sus amigas. thumb|left|Vestido de Hikari en la fiestathumb|Conjunto de diamantesLa reina se dirige a la fuente con forma de rana para brindar esperanza a todo el mundo gracias al conjunto de diamantes. Justo entonces la bruja ataca, y Shiny Luminosa intenta proteger el conjunto de diamantes pero sale muy mal herida y la bruja consigue hacerse con un brazalete. Nagisa llega entonces transformandose junto con Honoka, pero no consiguen detener a la bruja. Cure Black se siente terriblemente culpable ya que por su culpa Hikari esta mal herida y han robado el brazalete, pero el principe le regala un amuleto y Cure White la anima para que vayan a recuperar el brazalete. De camino a la guarida de la bruja son atacados por Zakennas en forma de murcielagos en un cementerio de barcos. Cuando ya los han vencido el barco se prende y hay una gran explosión donde creen perder a Marques. Ya en la guarida se enfrentan a la bruja, consiguen que suelte el brazalete que los guardianes llevan de regreso al castillo. Black la hiere gravemente en un costado, pero ella es muy fuerte y derrota a las Pretty Cure dejandolas inconscientes en el suelo de la cueva. Hikari y el principe se encuentras con la guardia y les ayudan a llevar el brazalete al castillo mientras la bruja se acerca. En la cueva Black y White se despiertan gracias a Marques que no estaba muerto y junto con el amuleto del principe se trasportan al castillo. Una vez allí Hikari se inerpone entre el principe y un ataque de la bruja causandole muchas heridas y soltando el brazalete. La bruja lo atrapa, se thumb|left|280px|Golden Pretty Cureengrandece y lanza un ataque a las guerreras legendarias. Cuadrado se interpone en el ataque para que no dañe a sus aliadas. Las Pretty Cure intentan ayudar a Hikari y junto con el conjunto de diamantes y los diamantes de los guardias reales se transforman en Golden Pretty Cure. Con este poder sus trajes se vuelven dorados, y sus pendientes y su corazon de su broche se vuelven diamantes. Las Pretty Cure usan la "Iluminación Maxima" para golpear a la bruja en la herida que le hizo Black y así consiguen vencerla. La paz vuelve al Jardín de la Esperanza y las chicas se despiden de sus nuevos amigos y vuelven a casa. Antes de irse Honoka habla con Cuadrado y este llorando le pide que se queden con ellos. Hikari vuelve al puesto para ayudar a Akane y Nagisa y Honoka intentan volver al Jardín de la Esperanza en casa de Honoka pero no lo consiguen y al ver una rana se ponen a reir. Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Amigos bajo el cielo nevado thumb|left|HinataEn la segunda película de Pretty Cure Max Heart nuestras heroinas van de vacaciones a la estación de eski del tío de Kimata. Allí Hikari se encuentra con un huevo del que sale un extraño pollo al que llama Hinata puesto que su cuerpo desprende mucho calor. Mientras tanto Naguisa intenta aprender a hacer snowboard pero no lo hace demasiado bien por lo que quiere rendirse enseguida, Honoka no se lo permite y le dice que lo intente más para así poder deslizarse por la nieve con FujiP. Pero justo cuando dice esto FujiP y Kimata pasan encima suya en un telesilla, aunque ninguno de los dos se entera de lo que estaban hablando. thumb|260px|Gélido y Helado Es entonces cuando un Zakenna enviado por unos extraños enemigos llamados Gélido y Helado las ataca aparentemente, pero pronto se dan cuenta de que el Zakenna no va a por ellas sino a por Hinata. Tras vencer al monstruo vuelven al hotel donde Nagisa y Honoka siguen peleadas. En la habitación, Rina le pregunta a Nagisa si Honoka y ella son falsas amigas a lo que Nagisa no muy segura responde que no llendose muy airada. Por el camino se encuentra con Honoka pero ninguna da su brazo a torcer para hacer las paces. Es entonces cuando aparecen el sabio del Reino de las Nubes junto con Mutta (una especie de mapache volador) que las llevan al Reino de las Nubes, dónde les explican que Hinata es en realidad el Fénix que trae el calor al mundo. En ese momento los malvados Gélido y Helado aparecen, diciendo ser la pareja de guerreros más fuerte, congelando el Reino de las Nubes y atrapando a Hinata. Su proposito es congelar al Fénix para que el calor desaparezca del mundo y el Rey Haaku resucite. Con sus poderes construyen una gran torre de hielo y vuelan hacia la cima. Las Pretty Cure junto con el sabio y Mutta les siguen pero a la entrada el techo de hielo se cae transformandose en Zakenna y thumb|272px|Aspecto de la Batuta Corazon en la peliculaseparando a Shiny Luminosa, el sabio y Mutta de Cure Black y Cure White. Las dos guerreras siguen su camino hasta llegar a una especie de estadio dónde Helado congela el corazón de White por lo que esta siente deseos de matar a Black, al igual que Black congelada por Gélido siente deseos de matar a White. Pero su gran amistad les hace recuperar la memoria pero caen al vacío. Mientras tanto Luminosa, que no puede vencer al Zakenna, y Mutta suben junto con el sabio a una planta suya que crece y los lleva hasta la cima. Luminosa intenta liberar a Hinata pero no tiene suficiente fuerza por lo que intenta huir con ella. Pero Gélido y Helado la interceptan. Justo cuando van a atacarles aparecen de nuevo las Pretty Cure que había trepado hasta allí y gracias a un bloque de hielo que servia como tabla de snowboard consiguen interponerse entre ellos. Los malvados les lanzan un terrible ataque y son congeladas antes la mirada de Hinata, que llora porque sus amigas se han sacrificado por ella. Hinata con el poco poder que le queda les da un nuevo poder a las Pretty Cure transformandolas en Phoenix Pretty Cure. En esta thumb|left|262px|Phoenix Shiny Luminosa forma las Pretty Cure son capaces de levitar, además de que sus movimientos son más fuertes, rápidos y calmados, pudiendo vencer a sus enemigos incluso con los ojos cerrados. Las chicas usan el "Rayo de Marmol Pretty Cure Max Chispa" y vencen a Gélido y Helado thumb|262px|Hinata convertida en un fénixdemostrando su gran amistad y mostrando que ellos son solo falsos amigos. Pero Hinata ha usado sus ultimas fuerzas y muere, Luminosa no puede permitirlo y transformandose en Phoenix Shiny Luminosa con ayuda de todos revive a Hinata y lo transforma en Fénix. En esta forma consigue revivir a Hinata y otorgarle su forma de Fénix, invocando el poder de la Reina. Tras esto las chicas vuelven a la Tierra donde se despiden emotivamente de Hinata. En la última escena se ve como Nagisa domina perfectamente el snowboard y como Hikari le dice a Porun que no este triste por la marcha de Hinata ya que "todos son amigos bajo el cielo nevado". Shiny Luminosa "¡Luminosa Torrente de luz!" "¡Vida brillante, Shiny Luminosa! ¡El corazón y los deseos de la luz, reuníos todos de nuevo!" "Luminous Shining Stream!" "Shining life, Shiny Luminous! The light's heart and the light's will, for the sake of uniting all as one!" 輝く生命、シャイニールミナス！光の心と光の意志、総てをひとつにするために！(Kagayaku inochi, shainii ruminasu!Hikari no kokoro to hikari no ishi, subete wo hitotsu ni suru tame ni!) thumb|272px|Luminosa presentandoseShiny Luminosa (シャイニルミナス Shaini Ruminasu). Despues de que Hikari conociera a Nagisa y Honoka, Porun no para de decir que esta preparado para "despertar". Durante una batalla contra Circulas el depertar se produjo al reunirse con Hikari. Porun pasó de su forma Rainbow Commune (parecida a una agenda electronica), al Touch Commune (como una polvera), permitiendo a Hikari transformarse en Shiny Luminosa al decir: Luminosa, Torrente de Luz. Más tarde aparece Lulun, otorgandole un nuevo broche para su lazo llamado Broche Heartiel, que tiene el poder de formar un gran escudo alrededor de Luminosa. Como Shiny Luminosa ella puede invocar a la Batuta Corazón, un artefacto que le permite aumentar el poder de Cure Black y Cure White y repudiar la oscuridad. Es muy fuerte y de mucha ayuda en las batallas, ya que con sus poderes protege a Cure Black y Cure White, pero ellas no se dan cuenta de que mientras que Luminosa esta con ella ninguna protección es necesaria. Su traje es un vestido largo rosa y blanco por encima de las rodillas que se abre en forma de una V boca abajo con unos ribetes por debajo. Lleva un lazo rosa en el centro con un gran broche de corazón rojo, y una banda azul por debajo que divide el vestido en dos, también lleva una cinta dorada de donde cuelga el Touch Commune. Sus guantes son blancos con un corazón rojo en el canto de la mano, sus calentadores son también blancos con un lazo por debajo y un corazón rojo arriba, con unos zapatos rosas. Su pelo se alarga en dos grandes coletas recogidas por dos lazos rojos con un corazón naranja. Sus ataques son: *'"Extreme Luminario!" ("¡Iluminación Máxima!"):' ataque junto con Cure Black y Cure White, por el cual Luminosa con la ayuda de la Batuta Corazón potencia los poderes de las guerreras combinando sus poderes. Frase de invocación: "Armadas de valor(Black)... Llenas de esperanza(White)... Unidas por un lazo brillante (Luminosa). Iluminación...Máxima" *'"Luminous Heartiel Action!" ("¡Luminosa Acción Heartiel!"):' ataque solitario de Luminosa usando la Batuta Corazón en su forma extendida. Estethumb|Batuta Corazón ataque no es ofensivo, ya que sus efectos son el de congelar a los enemigos pero no eliminarlos. Frase de invocación: "Deseos de la luz dadme valor, esperanza y poder... Luminosa Acción...Heartiel" *'""Extreme Luminario Max!" ("¡Iluminación Máxima Max!"):"' ataque junto con Cure White y Shiny Luminosa, versión aumentada de la "Iluminación Máxima", utilizada para acabar con el malo final, Valdes. El ataque es el mismo excepto por que los arcoiris son más numerosos y brillantes. Frase de invocación: "Armadas de valor(Black)...Llenas de esperanza(White)...Unidas por un lazo brillante(Luminosa). Iluminación... Máxima...¡Max!" Golden Shiny Luminosa thumb|left|163px|Golden Shiny Luminosa Golden Shiny Luminosa es la denominación más aceptada para los poderes que las Pretty Cure ganan en su primera película "Pretty Cure Max Heart: La Película". Esta forma se obtiene gracias a los diamantes mágicos de la guardia del Reino de la Esperanza, junto con el poder del Conjunto de Diamantes. Los siete diamantes consiguen curar a Shiny Luminosa y rodeando a las tres Pretty Cure, las elevan en el cielos otorgandoles su forma Golden. En esta forma, el traje de Luminosa es el mismo aunque cambia para ser completamente dorado, alternándose la tonalidad para ajustarse a las partes oscuras de su traje. El corazón de su lado es sustituido por un diamante en forma de corazón, al igual que sus pendientes. Con esta forma, las Pretty Cure pueden suspenderse en el aire (aunque no se sabe si pueden volar libremente). Así, ellas invocan la "Iluminación Máxima" para acabar con la bruja de la Zona Dotsuku. Esta forma no vuelve a mostrarse nunca más ya que las chicas ganan otra super forma mejorada en la segunda película. Phoenix Shiny Luminosa thumb|Phoenix Shiny Luminosa Phoenix Shiny Luminosa es la forma avanzada que consiguen las Pretty Cure en la película "Pretty Cure Max Heart 2:Amigos bajo el cielo nevado". En esta forma el pelo de Luminosa se vuelve más largo y brillante, y plumas adornan sus hombros y su espalda, mientras que su vestido se hace más largo y da la sensación de ser alas. Su lazo se hace más grande y su diseño cambia. La Batuta Corazón se vuelve más poderosa y de un color más claro. Con ella es capaz de revivir a Hinata y darle su forma de fénix. En esta forma se ve su parecido tanto física como potencialmente con la Reina. Rainbow Shiny Luminosa thumb|left|257px|Rainbow Shiny Luminosa Rainbow Shiny Luminosa (レインボーシャイニールミナス 00Reinbooshainiiruminasu'') es la forma especial que consiguen las Pretty Cure en su segunda película, Pretty Cure Max Heart: Amigos bajo el cielo nevado, no vuelve a mostrarse ya que necesitan el poder de Hinata, y esta ahora vive en el Reino de las Nubes, lugar que no vuelven a visitar. Sin embargo en las peliculas "Pretty Cure All Stars DX2 y DX3" se puede ver esta forma mejorada con dos pequeñas alas doradas llamada Rainbow Pretty Cure Max Heart. Esta versión supone un aumento del poder de las Pretty Cure. Sus ataques en esta forma son:'' *'"Pretty Cure Rainbow Jewel Solution!" ("¡Solución de la Joya Arcoiris Pretty Cure!"): '''Es el ataque en conjunto de las 17 Cure Rainbows que consiste en lanzar un rayo de luz brillante con sus respectivas armas. Frase de invocación:¡El valor que viene de la esperanza desbordante! ¡Un futuro brillante de luz! ¡Solución de la Joya Arcoiris Pretty Cure!.'' *'"Extreme Luminario!" ("¡Iluminación Máxima!") (Versión arcoiris):' Es el aumento del poder del ataque "Iluminación Máxima" en el ataque final de todas las Pretty Cure en Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3:Entrega el futuro ¡La flor color arcoiris ☆ que conecta el mundo! Etimología Hikari (ひかり): Se traduce como "luz", en referencia a su alter ego Shiny Luminosa y su identidad como Vida de la Reina de la Luz Kujou (九条): Ku (九), se traduce como "nueve", y jou (条), se traduce como "artículo", "claúsula" y "condición". El uso del número nueve puede referirse a la división de la Reina en múltiples partes, particularmente el nueve es divisible por tres que son las partes en las que se divide. El jou también puede referirse a su papel como Vida de la Reina, que que Reina en japones es jouou Shiny Luminosa: Puede hacer referencia a su poder de la luz y su identidad como Vida de la Reina de la Luz. También puede hacer mención a su personalidad brillante e inocente. Curiosidades *Hikari es la primera no-Cure que tiene la capacidad de transformarse y que tiene el mismo papel que las Pretty Cure, seguida por Milky Rose (Yes!5 Gogo). De hecho, las dos no tienen forma humana en la primera temporada, pero adquieren una en la sequela. *Es la primera Pretty Cure no lider en vestir un vestido rosa **Aunque su vestido es rosa, su color es el amarillo (Notese por su cinturón) *El cumpleaños de Hikari es el 9 de Septiembre, lo que tiene relación con su apellido Kujou, que signfica nueve **Su signo del zodiaco es Virgo **El cumpleaños de Hikari es el mismo que el de Gokudera Hayato de "Katekyo Hitman Reborn" *Es la heroina más joven en su equipo *En la colección de cartas "Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection", Hikari es representada con la oxalis, que simboliza alegría y bondad. *Hikari es muy parecida a Urara Kasugano (Yes! 5) *Hikari es la primera cure que lleva su pelo recogido con una trenza seguida de Rikka Hishikawa (DokiDoki). *Su voz en español castellano es la misma que la de Regine (Futari wa) en su forma humana. Imágenes Perfiles Hikari&luminous.jpg|Hikari y su forma de Shiny Luminosa Luminosa_max_heart.jpg|Perfiles completos de Shiny Luminosa de Toei Animation Golden luminous png.png|Golden Shiny Luminosa Shiny Luminous Max Heart Phoenix.jpg|Phoenix Shiny Luminosa 1748712_320.jpg|Rainbow Shiny Luminosa en DX2 Rainbow shyni luminosa.png|Rainbow Shiny Luminosa en DX3 Shiny_Luminosa_GoGo_Dream_Live.png|Shiny Luminosa en Pretty Cure All Stars GoGo Dream Live Luminosa Dx.jpg|Shiny Luminosa en Pretty Cure All Stars DX Luminosa DX2.jpg|Shiny Luminosa en Pretty Cure All Stars DX2 Shiny Luminous Max Heart DX3.jpg|Shiny Luminosa en Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Cartel_luminosa_new_stage.png|Cartel de Shiny Luminosa en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage Luminosa_new_stage.png|Shiny Luminosa en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage luminosa opening new stage.png|Shiny Luminosa en el opening de Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage Perfil_luminosa_new_stage_2.jpg|Perfil de Shiny Luminosa en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2 Cartel_luminosa_all_stars_new_stage_2.jpg|Cartel de Shiny Luminosa en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2 Luminosa_new_stage_2.png|Shiny Luminosa en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2 Cartel de Shiny Luminosa en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3.jpg|Cartel de Shiny Luminosa en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 Luminosa_new_stage_3.png|Shiny Luminosa en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 Hikari_max_heart.jpg|Perfiles de Hikari en Max Heart Hikari_vestido_perfil.jpg|Perfiles de Hikari con su vestido Hikari_nieve_perfil.jpg|Perfiles de Hikari con su ropa para la nieve Shiny Luminosa Luminosa present.jpg|Luminosa presentandose Luminosa_transformacion.gif|Transformación de Shiny Luminosa Heart baton.jpg|Batuta Corazón Shiny Iluminación.jpg|Luminosa en la Iluminación Máxima FwPCMH05_.jpg|Iluminación Máxima Shiny Luminosa accion heartiel.png|Luminosa Acción Heartiel Luminous_Heartiel_Action.gif|Shiny Luminosa usando la "Luminosa Acción Heartiel" DWNOIK9.jpg|Batuta Corazón en la primera película Batuta corazon peli.jpg|Batuta Corazón en la pelicula Pretty Cure Max Heart 2 Shiny Luminous corazón.jpg|Broche Heartiel otorgado por Lulun Luminous_heartiel_brooch.gif|Shiny Luminosa mostrando el Broche Heartiel Heartiel_Brooch_shield.jpg|Luminosa defendiéndose del ataque de Círculas con el Broche Heartiel Luminosa protege tako cafe.png|Luminosa protege a Cure Black y Cure White hikari con el niño de la mansion.PNG|Luminosa con el niño de la mansion (Hikaru). luminosa llorando.PNG|Shiny Luminosa llorando. luminosa y los 12 hartiels.PNG|Los 12 hartiels con Shiny Luminosa. Shiny Luminous manga.png|Shiny Luminosa en el manga Hikari Kujou Hikari feliz.jpg|Hikari feliz llendo hacia la Academia Verone hikari y porun.jpg|Foto de hikari y porun Hikari muerta.png|Hikari aparece muerta Hikari cerezos.jpg|Hiikari oye una voz entre los cerezos hikari con las mascotas.PNG|Hikari con las Mascotas de Max Heart hikari y porun en la montaña rusa.PNG|Hikari y Porun en la montaña rusa. snapshot20131212000530.jpg|Hikari y Bell snapshot20131218173926.jpg Hikari hundiendose zakenna.png Hikari manga.png|Hikari en el manga Pretty Cure Max Heart Temporadas y películas Pretty Cure Max Heart.jpg|Shiny Luminosa, Cure Black y Cure White PCMH.jpg|Shiny Luminosa junto con sus amigas Cure Black y Cure White Pretty cure max heart pelicula 1.jpg|Pretty Cure Max Heart La Película Vestidos fiesta.png|Hikari, Nagisa y las hadas con sus vestidos de fiesta P139.jpg|Golden Max Heart en el manga Pretty Cure Max Heart la Película Hikari_luciendo_su_vestido_de_fiesta.png|Hikari en la fiesta Luminosa_drak_witch_max_heart.png|Luminosa intentando recuperar el brazalete del Conjunto de Diamantes en la película Pretty cure max heart pelicula 2.jpg|Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Amigos bajo el cielo nevado Hikari_encuentra_a_Hinata.jpg|Hikari encuentra a Hinata Phoenix Lumious.jpg|Phoenix Shiny Luminosa Max_heart_civil_DX.jpg|Las Max Heart en su forma civil en DX Luminosa usa el broche heartiel para proteger a rouge, mint y aqua.gif|Shiny Luminosa usando el Broche Heartiel (otorgado por Lulun) para proteger a Rouge, Mint y Aqua en DX 1742920_320.jpg|Luminosa usando la Acción Heartiel en DX 2 DX2 MaxHeart.jpg|Rainbow Max Heart en DX2 33gtr.png|Las Max Heart en DX3 Luminous_DX_3.jpg|Luminosa derrota al Zakenna horno en la competencia de hacer bizcochos en DX 3 Rainbow Pretty Cure Max Heart.png|Rainbow Max Heart en DX3 Raibow Shiny Luminous en el extreme luminario.gif|Rainbow Shiny Luminosa usando la Iluminación Maxima Max Heart New Stage.jpg|Debut de las Max Heart en New Stage Max Heart recibiendo invitacion en New Stage 2.png|Hikari, Nagisa y Honoka reciben la invitación a la fiesta de Pretty Cure en New Stage 2 Max Heart congeladas en New Stage 2.png|Las Max Heart congeladas en New Stage 2 Luminous debut new stage 2.jpg|Debut de Shiny Luminosa en New Stage 2 Shiny Luminosa decimo aniversario.gif|Shiny Luminosa en el opening de HappinessCharge Pretty Cure Shiny Luminosa decimo aniversario.png|Shiny Luminosa en la presentación del décimo aniversario Hikari_sueño.png|El sueño de Hikari es encerrado en New Stage 3 Luminosa_en_new_stage_3.png|Shiny Luminosa dirigiéndose a salvar a Peace y Lemonade en New Stage 3 Bocetos Hikari_primera_version.jpg|Boceto de la primera versión de Hikari Kujou 10710667 1547332645498946 6126516864924859214 n.jpg|Boceto de Hikari con el uniforme del Tako Cafe Categoría:Pretty Cure Max Heart Categoría:Cures